Restrain
by gungnirburst
Summary: This was neither the proper time nor place to do something like this. But it wasn't like he could protest regardless. [Kain/Cecil. For selenicnepenthe on Tumblr.]


**Notes**: slash, sexual content, people trying to be quiet whilst frickle fracking, PWP.

* * *

><p>A soft, watery gasp escaped an open mouth, a head of snow white hair dropping down as shallow panting set in.<p>

As if remembering himself, Cecil bit his bottom lip in the hopes of preventing further noise from leaving him, fingers curling tightly into the fabric of the tent's bottom until his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

He had to be quiet. The others would wake if he was too loud.

But it was hard, so very hard to do with him being on his hands and knees inside a tent in the middle of the night and Kain being behind him and draped over his back as the main source of his difficulty at staying silent.

Cecil had been noticeably surprised when Kain had initiated a kiss without much warning not long after they had retired to their tent, and rightfully so. The night was rather young, and the rest of the group had already turned in for the evening as they had then done once deeming the area more than safe and putting out the campfire. Though, not soon after they both laid down, sans armor for more comfort, Kain had acted, moving to rest nearly on top of Cecil and kissing him gently.

At the time, the paladin had little reason to protest against the affection. With all that had been going on, neither had many moments to share such simple intimacies, however much they desired them from time to time. So he allowed it, closing his pretty blue eyes and returning the contact just as gently, relishing in the feel of Kain's smooth lips moving against his own.

It was when a hand caressed deftly at his flat, muscled stomach that he had begun to get wary of the dragoon's intent, but by then it was too late to stop Kain from going further.

The thought of waking their companions with the noise of struggling stopped outside resistance, but—on the inside—Cecil was restless. They both required sleep for the next leg of their journey, and the others' tents were not that far from the one they occupied. One too loud sound, one too noticeable rustle of movement, and someone was bound to wake up and go searching for what the commotion was all about.

Cecil's thoughts were cut off because of another inward push into his body by Kain's hardness, this thrust just as unhurried as the ones before it.

The paladin's head lifted up and another gasp laced with pleasure passed through without his permission. "K-Kain..."

Fingers brushed at Cecil's open lips, paying special attention to the bottom one.

"Shhhh. You must be quiet," Kain whispered into his ear, the dragoon's lips caressing against the curve of flesh he was speaking into.

Cecil already knew that much, but the reminder strengthened his resolve to remain as silent as he could. He nodded, feeling Kain begin to pull out again slowly, as well as the heartbeat racing against his back, matching the one palpitating inside his own chest.

Their physical intimacy had never been this slow going before. Or rather, Cecil wasn't used to it being this slow. The pace was almost tortuous in its lethargic ease, as if Kain was moving that way purposely to drive him insane little by little, even though a more sound reason would be that he was trying not to make much noise as well. Pleasure mounted up in a steadily progressing and consuming burn, stretching out to his entire body, making some of his skin flush a light red in result.

The hard organ between Cecil's legs dripped fluid as a sign of his pleasure, but it wasn't enough. Were this like any normal act of lovemaking between them, Kain would not have persisted with the slowness by this point. A better rhythm would have been established by now, if the possibility of being caught wasn't looming over their heads.

Cecil didn't want it slow anymore. He wanted to feel that stiff column of flesh move inside him faster, however much it would embarrass him to say something like that aloud. But, at this rate, he was going to reach his wit's end before that would happen.

"Kain...I—"

In the process of Cecil speaking, Kain had chanced a marginally stronger, faster thrust inside, causing a slightly louder moan to sound out from the paladin, which made him clamp his mouth shut once more.

After that, the pace went back to being the slow, almost inching sort of slide in and back out as it was before. Soon, Kain's hands started traveling over Cecil's quivering body, crossing over his sides and onto his chest, fingertips teasing at nipples and making the pebbled pieces of flesh grow taut, causing a prominent shiver to overcome the younger man's frame.

Kain's mouth joined in on the assault not long after, marking at his lover's neck and right shoulder with well delivered nips and sucks. Damp licks followed in the path of mark making, creating wet trails to run along the paladin's pale flesh.

By now, Cecil was having an even harder time containing all the sounds that wanted to escape his throat, the occasional gasp or moan worming their way out on reflex. His grip on the tent's cloth had hardly loosened from when he had first caught it in between his fingers, and he only seemed to clench the thin sheet tighter as time went on.

Once another faster thrust done on chance on Kain's part occurred, Cecil wasn't sure how much more he could take. He wished this to end before he truly lost his mind, because it just seemed like this had been going on for hours.

With his voice hushed and just on the side of desperate, he tried to speak what he wanted, "Haah...Kain, I—nngh...please, I can't..."

His plea was cut short by the erection within him touching a certain spot for a moment, and the resulting bodily tremor was almost violent in nature. Before Cecil could fully recover from the shock to his system, he felt Kain's hands move further down his front, eventually smoothing over spread thighs and almost taunting with their close proximity to the point of Cecil's greatest need at the moment.

Suddenly, the thrusts increased in speed just enough to become a constant in and out motion, Kain gently biting down on Cecil's shoulder for but a few seconds before detaching. Lips soon soothed any hurt that may have been felt on the other male's part, a hand finally closing around the throbbing erection protruding from Cecil's groin area and beginning to rub.

An involuntary whimper slipped out of Cecil's mouth at the long awaited touch, and it was all he could do to remain still and not push back against Kain in fear of shifting the tent by moving like that in conjunction with Kain's forth movement. The only thing he could really do was take all that he was receiving. The kisses, the thrusts, the stroking—he had to absorb it all in stillness and let it run over him in the hopes of achieving release.

Orgasm, when it finally did happen, washed over the paladin in a series of waves all over. His mouth opened up at the strong cresting sensation, but no sound came out, only an exhalation of air. Soon enough, Cecil felt a slick wetness touch his insides as Kain found his own release, a strained noise from his lover sounding in his ear when it happened, both rising a shiver from him.

Afterwards, when laying with the dragoon in an tangle of sweaty limbs while exchanging soft kisses, Cecil thought on how he would rather not engage in sexual activity with Kain inside a tent while others were around again. Because, as much as he had to restrain himself from vocally letting his pleasure be known, he also knew that Kain had to restrain himself from ravishing the younger man fully and powerfully as he so often did on a regular basis.

And Cecil so did not like it whenever Kain held himself back, no matter what the occasion was.

* * *

><p>Edit 1125/2013; Removed ANs.


End file.
